1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion device and an image generation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a photoelectric conversion cell utilizing a phototransistor having a photocurrent amplification function is known as a photoelectric transducer. For example, see Japanese Patent No. 5674096. In this photoelectric conversion cell, a process to discharge (reset) electric charge accumulated in the phototransistor thereof is performed by discharging (resetting) the electric charge accumulated in the phototransistor upon reading of the photoelectric conversion cell.
However, the photoelectric conversion cell may have a difficulty in fully resetting the electric charge accumulated in the phototransistor within a predetermined reading time when intense optical energy is received, or when an extended accumulation time is required.